Protocol: DELETION
by Master Caxe
Summary: In a world of Programs, everything is peaceful...until now. Join three unlikely Programs as they brave this new threat to their world. Minor OC's, omni-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain's Log: Net date, 44 micro cycles**

**Megaman's entry:**

"**Nothing sited since cycle 32. The Fire Wall is now up and running with peak efficiency. I have still requested that Protoman and the other security Navi's patrol the outskirts up to the Digi-Desert. He still hates that I was chosen as Captain, Haha…"**

**End Entry. **

**Captain's Log: Net date, 56 micro cycles**

**Megaman's entry:**

"**Fire Wall is still operating up to specs. Trace viruses were found near the Digi-Desert, Second-in-Command Protoman (I told him he'd get that promotion.) eradicated the minimal threat before it reached the Fire Wall. Net City has been given new residents, specifically those from the human's popular recreational activities and music. So far they have adjusted well to the new location, odd Programs though, I would know, I WAS one of them, Protoman too."**

**End Entry.**

**Captain's Log: Net date, 88 micro cycles**

**Megaman's entry:**

"**An unusual amount of viruses appeared near the Fire Wall. Navi Police and Second-in-Command Protoman disposed of them, though with some complications. Some of Navi Police became infected with a strange virus that rewrote or destroyed they're programming. We will mourn their loss…" **

**End Entry.**

**Second Log: Net date, 92 micro cycles**

**Protoman's entry:**

"**Another large mass of viruses. We've lost more Navi's due to the strange virus strand. Today, however, they were not destroyed, they were rewritten. The pain of having to fight one of my own was, and still is, unbearable. I will truly miss them."**

**End Entry.**

**Captain's Log: Net date, ?**

**Entry:**

"**Mass outbreak of viruses…Can-…Protoman…Rewritten…Emergency Wall is up…Net City…Can…Not…Know…" **

**Program has initiated a Force End.**

**Rewriting all Entries…complete.**

**Log Deleted.**

Net City was always a bustling city, and still is. The many Programs going about their daily business, while others hurried to their workspace to start their Function. Families out to see the sites of Net City and the Net Zoo. Mother's carried their baby Programs, child Programs following shortly after. Everything was alive with color; reds, blues, greens, oranges, purples, any color imaginable. One Program dashed through the colorful crowd, his electric red circuitry disguising him as a literal blur of red. He stopped before a highway of speeding vehicles and began jogging in place, his wild black hair tinged with the same electric red on the ends bounced with each step. "C'mon c'mon! Hurry up and pass!" He hissed. The vehicles came to a sudden stop as Programs filled the crosswalk; the boy became a red blur as he charged down the streets, _"Maybe I can try that thing _he_ showed me…"_ The boy thought as he ran. He tapped on a button on the gauntlet he wore and watched as his circuitry changed from red to a deep pink, two orbs of energy began to float around the boy, his face broke into a prideful grin before he leapt off the ground to an impossible height. "YEAH-HA-HA! This is awesome!" the boy dashed off the side of a nearby building to gain more speed before catching a post and began swinging. He swung around for a bit before leaping off of the post and grinding off of a rail. The boy leapt off the rail before it came to its end and jumped off another building before dashing off to another. "This is great! It's one heck of a-What?!" The boy began to fall at a terrifyingly increased rate. "This is it! Goodbye world! Wait, NO! THIS CAN'T BE IT! I NEVER HAD MY FIRST KISS!" The boy shouted. The ground rushed up to meet him faster and faster still before he felt a tugging. He looked up to see that his shirt had gotten caught on a nearby sign. "Phew! That would've been messy!" He unhooked himself from the sign and landed swiftly onto the ground. He patted his electric red circuit lined shorts and tightened the gauntlet on his left arm. "Must not have enough power yet…" he then began running at a faster speed than before. "Gotta…make it!" He said through his teeth. Soon the boy came to a halt near a large expansive building. He hurried inside and made a beeline for the front desk. "I'm…I'm here!" He gasped out.

"You're late…Again Mister Masaomi. Chief won't be happy."

"What do you care? You're a Receptionist Program."

"And you're a Word Program." The lady countered. The boy faltered before scowling.

"I'm a damn good Word Program!" he said as he stormed to the elevator. He slammed the button marked "4" and waited for the doors to close. Before they closed completely, he stuck his tongue out for the lady to see. She made a face and the doors shut. The boy giggled at this and awaited the arrival to the fourth floor. _"Stupid lady. As if being a Word Program wasn't as bad as it already was. I'd rather do what those New Programs do…"_ The boy thought. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. The boy walked to his workspace and flipped a switch. Four cables appeared and attached themselves to the boy's arms and legs.

**Enter ID…**

"**I.D. 25967. Ichiro Masaomi.**" The boy groaned.

**Checking… I.D. Recognized.**

**Welcome Ichiro.**

"**Status report.**"

**Eight new documents have been added. Three require spelling checks.**

**Incoming call from Mr. Hidane…**

"**Patch it through…**" The boy, Ichiro, sighed. He knew where this was headed.

"**ICHIRO! Why are you late again!?"**

"S-sir, I had a slight technical malfunction this morning…"

"**Where you messing with those new Programs again?!"**

Uh-Yes sir…"

"**What have I told you? You aren't to speak with them!"**

"But sir..!"

"**If you won't listen to that while I'm your boss, then maybe you will while I am your father. I don't want you hanging out with those Programs. You have your Function and they have theirs. Understand?"**

"Yes Dad…"

"**Good, now back to work son."**

**Call ended.**

"This sucks." Ichiro said to no one in particular. He began scanning the three documents that his station mentioned and started making corrections. Hours ticked by before Ichiro's shift ended. **"I.D. 25967 Ichiro Masaomi. Work Status: Complete."** He said to his station.

**Recognized.**

**Have a nice day Ichiro.**

"Like it could be…" He mumbled. He stopped by his father's office and bid him goodbye, something Ichiro regretted because of the long boring speech he was given about not talking to the new Programs. Minutes later, Ichiro stood outside of the large building where he worked. He sighed and decided that the best place for him to go at the moment would be Net City Park. On the way he passed many of his New Program friends, including a boy with brown spiky hair, another with long silver hair, and a girl with auburn hair, he stopped to briefly speak with a girl with two long green ponytails, and bought some food for two blonde haired twins, one girl and one boy. Finally Ichiro reached Net City Park. "What to do now…"

"Ichiro! Hey!" A voice called out, Ichiro turned to see a girl of about seventeen years of age, and she wore white shorts that had royal purple circuitry on the edges, a loose-fitted tank top with the same circuit coloring on the edges and simple looking tennis shoes. Around her neck bounced a pair of white headphones. She stopped near the bench that Ichiro had decided to relax on and brushed some of the extremely dark brown hair out of the way of her eyes, leaving just her side-swept bangs.

"Hi Isabel, what brings you to Net City Park? I thought you'd still be working?"

"Nah, something's caused the Media Tower to fail, Repair Programs are there now, but they told us to leave so we don't get whatever's wrong with the Tower." The girl, Isabel explained. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your New Program friends?"

"Dad's not letting me. So here I am. Hey, where's Kaname?" Out of the blue, a small hand had smacked Ichiro on the back of his head. Ichiro grabbed the back of his head where a knot began forming. Isabel began laughing at Ichiro while the small girl walked over to her and kicked her sharply in the shin. Isabel gasped out and began rolling on the ground. Ichiro saw this and busted out laughing.

"Stop laughing, both of you." The small girl said, she ran her small hand through her medium length pale gray hair and let the ends fall into small curls. Her pink skirt was lined with bright white circuitry, just like her sleeveless turtle neck and pink boots. She tightened her fingerless gloves and pulled her white leggings up a bit more. "And what are you two doing here anyways? You," She jabbed a finger at Isabel, "are supposed to be working. And you," She jabbed her finger again, but this time at Ichiro, "should be with your New Program friends."

"Media Tower failed."

"Dad's not letting me." They said simultaneously. The trio then engaged in a long conversation on whether or not boys could handle the jobs that most female Programs did: Appliance Shopping, with it being two versus one, Ichiro was losing without any effort, despite all the energy he was putting into the argument. The conversation then jumped from topic to topic before it was interrupted by a loud explosion. The trio looked to see the Media Tower on fire, the crater that had appeared belched out black smoke.

"Aw man…That's where my work station is…" Isabel said, clearly depressed about the state of her work place.

"C'mon, let's check it out!" Ichiro said, not waiting for an answer, the young teen dashed to the Tower. He looked back to see Isabel following not too far behind, "Where's Kaname?" he soon felt a sudden weight on his back as he turned to come face to face with the same girl.

"Running isn't my thing." Was her only response, soon the three arrived at the Media Tower. The ground level was in total chaos, Programs were running as if their very lives depended on it. Kaname jumped down and grabbed one of the running Programs.

"What are you doing?!"

"What happened here?" Kaname said, clearly unfazed by the male Programs harshness.

"There's a monster infecting the Media Tower, it's a large writhing mass of numbers, and the eyes…the eyes were a piercing red that seemed to stare into your very SOUL. Some guy tried to fight it, but he was erased the moment it touched him!" The man explained. Kaname nodded and let the man resume his screaming panic.

"This is so cool! But, where are the New Programs at? This is in some of their programming, so shouldn't they be fighting?" Ichiro questioned no one in particular.

"Come on, I know a back entrance." Isabel said, gesturing to the back of the large building, the others followed her to a sealed door where she placed her palm onto the locked scanner. "**I.D. 23869. Isabel Namagishi."**

**Checking….Confirmed.**

**WARNING!**

**Worker Isabel Namagishi's work station is corrupted, any use will result in infection. Continue?**

"**Yes." **The door then opened with a mechanical whir and the three dashed in and began to climb stairs.

.

.

.

"Kaname, get off me…you're making this harder than it usually is!"

"It doesn't matter, I can see it up ahead, and I think it knows we're here." She replied. Once the trio got to the 40th floor, they saw what the male Program from earlier mentioned. A large mass of squirming numbers, two sectioned seemed to form tentacles, and the two piercing red eyes. The thing roared before striking at Isabel, but before the tentacle made contact, she was thrown aside by Ichiro, who took the brute of the attack.

"NOOO!" She cried, Isabel ran to find the young boy unconscious, but not fading, instead he began to glow with a dark aura. She reared her fist back in an attempt to strike at the creature, but was caught off guard by the second tentacle, which had gotten her between the shoulder blades. She too, crumpled to the ground and gave off the same dark aura.

"You're not getting me too!" Kaname said with defiance, the creature roared again before lashing its tentacles at the small girl. Her stature gave her an advantage in dodging the attacks, but she too was soon caught across the hip by one of the deadly tentacles. She hit the ground and gave off the same dark aura. The creature roared once more before attempting to finish the three unconscious Programs.

"**Battle Card: Break Saber!" **Came a voice, the tentacle that had lashed out was soon met by a beige colored blade surrounded by a blue spiral, the hilt was a bolted down gray cuff and seemed attached to the figure hold it. The figure himself was clad completely in blue; the helmet he wore allowed four spikes of deep blue hair to jut out from behind. His green eyes shone with anger and hatred.

**-M.E.G.A.M.A.N-**

**(A famed Net Navi that once served with his handler Lan Hikaru, now deceased, Megaman heads the Net Security as Captain and has fought for his city since the death of his handler.)**

"You're not getting these three as well! You've already taken **Protoman…**" he said the last sentence to himself, his voice quivering with anger. The creature struggled against the blade on Megaman's arm. The two continued their power struggle before Megaman finally turned the tables. "**Kick,** get them out of here!" Out of nowhere a small child burst through wearing a white jumpsuit lined with red and a white helmet also lined with red.

**-K.I.C.K. B.U.T.T.O.S.K.I-**

**(Mellowbrooks own Suburban Dare-Devil, Kick has performed many insane stunts with the help of his best friend Gunther. Kick now serves Net Security to help eradicate the new virus threat.)**

"You got it!" The small boy replied. He conjured a blue skateboard and dashed over to the three unconscious Programs; he piled Ichiro and Isabel over his shoulders and placed Kaname on his skateboard before skating off to an unknown destination, leaving Megaman and the creature alone.

"Now that they're gone, let's get serious! **Style Change: HUB Style!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back, rushing this all because I currently need to go to Band practice. I own nothing except Ichiro Masaomi, the story topic was created thanks to my good friend PrplDolfin!**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Resistance Appears! **

Megaman's body began to glow and change color, going from a dark blue to an almost green color, energy began to flow through his cuffs and various other parts of his body. "Now we're talkin!" he leapt back to avoid the creatures crushing tentacles and charged up the blaster that had replaced his right hand. **"Mega Buster!"** Megaman began firing off rapid shots of purple energy that hit home each time, the creature was thrown back by the sheer force but soon regained its footing, it then wrapped its two tentacles together until they formed a sharp point; it then thrust the massive tentacle towards Megaman. **"Max Barrier!"** Megaman raised up a hand and waited as a purple dome encircled him. The deadly tentacle struck the barrier but couldn't break through. Megaman saw this and decided it was time for the end game; he jumped out of the barrier and straight into the air. **"Barrier Buster!"** The barrier beneath him morphed into a small bright white bullet before being vacuumed up by Megaman's buster. "This is it!" he then fired the bullet faster than any of his previous shots. The blast punctured the creature, it roared before slithering through a mass of numbers. "Finally, that'll be the end of that for a while." Megamans form reverted to its normal Style. He clicked on the center of the large symbol attached to his chest. "Kick, did you make it?"

"**Roger that Mega, we made it out with no problem. Is everything good on your end?"**

"For now, the Virus has retreated back to who knows where. I'll be there in ten minutes." Megaman then leapt off the Media Tower and activated the jets in his boots. Overhead, Megaman had a clear view on the city below. "Kick, did you see this?"

"**No, we left through one of** Sora's **Portals of Light."**

"I'm recording everything; the video will be displayed once I get back." Megaman said somberly, he slowed his flight speed in order to capture more video.

**~Resistance Base~**

Ichiro woke with a start; he quickly surveyed the area to find that Isabel and Kaname were still unconscious. "What…What was that?" He asked no one in particular, he finally noticed that he was lying on a bed made of a very soft material. "When…When did I go to bed?"

"I see you're still very confused." Said a gruff voice, Ichiro instantly jumped off the bed and got into a sort of battle stance that was surprisingly well placed considering Ichiro had never actually been in a fight.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Ichiro commanded.

"There's no need to act defensive, I'm an ally." The voice replied, from the doorway an anamorphic yeti wearing blue jeans.

**-S.K.I.P.S-**

**(One of the many caretakers of The Park, Skips was the one everyone went to for supernatural problems. Skips now aids Megaman in the fight against the Virus.)**

"My name is Skips, and you're currently in one of the Infirmary Rooms in the Resistance Base "Sanctuary"." The yeti- Skips, informed.

"Resistance? Is there a war going on or something?"

"Weell, sorta. Our battle is against **The Virus**."

**-T.H.E. V.I.R.U.S-**

**(An unknown Program that has brought back hordes of smaller viruses to combat and destroy every Program, Good or Evil.)**

"Virus?"

_Flashback_

_Ichiro's eyes locked with Isabel's before the tentacle swung out, "Noo!" he made a mad dash for the fear-stunned girl and jumped out and pushed her out of the way, taking the blow for her._

"Are you talking about that white number blob thing?"

"So you've seen it?!" Skips asked, clearly shocked.

"Y-yeah," Ichiro glanced over to his sleeping friends, "it attacked us…WAIT!" this startled the giant ape, "Shouldn't we not exist?!"

"Calm down, you're going to wake your friends. There's a reason why you three still exist, come with me. "Skips proceeded to exit the room, Ichiro followed closely. "So, what was your Function before this happened?"

"I was a Word Program, not a very exciting compared to what you guys do." Ichiro replied somewhat hesitantly. The two continued their conversation before they stopped at a pure white door.

"Go in through there, and **she'll** examine you."

"Who's she?"

"You'll see, now I have to go, I'm needed elsewhere." Skips bid him goodbye and left Ichiro in the hall before the door.

"Well, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and pushed the door wide open. Inside he saw a woman with long pink hair and two boys, one looked around the age of fourteen and had longish red hair, he wore a solid orange shirt and blue cargo shorts. He also wore dark blue shoes. Next to him was a boy much taller than him, he had long green hair and wore a beige dress shirt with purple pants and white shoes.

**-P.H.I.N.E.A.S. F.L.Y.N.N-**

**(Probably the most creative boy around, Phineas and his brother Ferb always had something to do during summer. Along with PB and Ferb, he runs the Science Department for the Resistance)**

**-F.E.R.B. F.L.E.T.C.H.E.R-**

**(Silent but an extreme idealist, Ferb is always around when his brother announces what they're going to do that day. Along with his brother and PB, he heads the Science Department for the Resistance)**

**-P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S. B.U.B.B.L.E.G.U.M-**

**(Kind ruler of the Candy Kingdom, she is also an esteem scientist. Normally she would call upon her two heroes to handle most any problem, but for now she's making do with what she has. Along with Phineas and Ferb, she heads the Science Department.)**

"Phineas, hand me that beaker with you?"

"No problem Princess."

"Uh…" the three then turned to find Ichiro standing in the doorway, Princess Bubblegum suddenly lit up.

"Oh! You're awake! Come here, please." She asked. Ichiro slowly walked up to the pink haired girl, whom he also noticed had pink skin. "My name is Princess Bubblegum, the one to my right is Phineas, and the one on my left is Ferb." She introduced each member to the confused boy.

"I-Ichiro Masaomi, ma'am." Grief briefly struck across PB's face before she masked it once again. This did not go unnoticed by Ichiro, "Is something wrong?"

"Wha-No, no, you just remind me a lot of **him**."

"Him?"

"Let's not dawdle on that huh? We have a lot of work to do!" Phineas quickly cut in. Princess mouthed what seemed to be a "thank you" to the small red headed boy to which he replied with a quick nod. The three then herded Ichiro into a bigger version of their current lab. "This is our Scanamatron 2000, this is what we'll use to see what makes you different from everyone else." The small but cheerful boy explained. He ushered Ichiro inside and shut the door behind him.

_(Ichiro POV)_

"So I just step inside?" I didn't even get an answer before they closed the door on the large device, it was a pretty sweet looking thing too, wait…did he say "our"? As in, HE and the other boy built it?! That's impossible! H-he's just a kid! Calm down Ichi, surely he was kidding right? Right. That's all it was. Anyways, the machine began to whir as a green light shone down. I felt a weird sensation as the light zeroed in on my chest before disappearing completely. The door opened and I walked out, calm on the outside, but tightly wound up inside.

"Hmmm…" The girl, Princess...Bubblegum? Yeah, her, was reading what I assumed was what that green light scanned. "Holy stuff!" Stuff? Since when is stuff holy?

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity finally overtaking me, she whirled around before happily exclaiming.

_"You're part Virus!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! And now I have Tuesdays to type and update. This took longer than it should've, but Marching Band kept getting in my way. Anways, I think from now on I'll do the story from Ichiro's POV, I have alot of fun writing as him, so I think it'll stick that way. Also, if you have any ideas on what universe I should pick characters out of, let me know. I do not own any of the characters save fore Ichiro, Isabel belongs to PrplDolfin, and Kaname belongs to my friend Alex.**

* * *

**Chapter three: P.R.O.T.O.C.O.L ACTIVATE!**

_(Ichiro POV)_

"I'm what?!" I was shocked; did she just say I was part Virus? What does that even mean?

"You've been infused with part of The Virus, which means…Go wake your friends! Hurry!" She said excitedly, with no other option, I ran to the room where I woke up. Before barging in I froze.

"K-Kaname's sleeping…" My eyes grew wide, what would happen if I woke her?

_Ichiro began contemplating the possible outcome of waking his small but deadly friend…_

"_Kaname! Isabel! Get up and come with-"_

_*BAM*_

"_Don't. EVER. WAKE ME!" The small but furious girl said, her words dripping venom. On the ground was our poor male protagonist, blood leaking out of the side of his head where the chair had hit him._

"Not goin' through that…" I said as I sped back to the Science Lab. The two boys stared as I ran back. Wait, two boys? CRAP! They're going to incur Kaname's wrath! I stopped dead in my tracks and backpedaled as fast as Programingly possible until I found them at the door. "WAIT!" I said as a tackled the two boys. We ended as a mass of limbs a little further down the hall.

"Ow…Why'd you do that?" The one with red hair- Phineas, said bewildered.

"If you go in there, _she'll bust you for sure!_"

"**Bust?**" Anger flickered across the boy's normally cheerful face. Before I knew it, he was on me and had quickly pinned me to the ground. His blue eyes shone with hatred…and something else, I couldn't place my finger on it, distraught maybe? "Who _the hell_ said you could talk about **her**?!" He demanded.

"Who's her?"

"You know damn well! **My sister**..!" His voice broke at the mention of his sister, what had happened to her?

"Brother." So the green haired boy can speak. Phineas glanced over at his brother's unemotional face. The small boy slowly got off of me before dusting off his shorts.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Now he's sad?

"It's ok, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to her?"

"I'll explain." The green haired boy said, I think his name was Ferb. "It was during the siege on Net City. She and her **Second Dimension Self** had tried to keep us safe. In the confusion and chaos, **Candace Two** had managed to hide us in a building, but…Our **Candace** fell at the hands of The Virus."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Phineas said somberly. Ferb came to him and clasped his shoulder.

_*BAM*_

"What was that?!" I asked. The boys didn't seem too affected by that, Phineas even walked up to me, his smile now plastered back onto his face.

"Oh that's nothing; you should hear what happens on a Tuesday."

"It gets WORSE?!"

"Oh, with **Dante**? It gets waaay worse than this, especially if he picked the wrong girl."

_*BAM BAM BAM*_

"And it sounds like he picked **Shego**." Phineas said nonchalantly.

"Shego? Who's that?"

"She's an evil lady that can shoot blasts of green energy from her hands."

_*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*_

"Man, what did he do to deserve that?"

"Probably spying on her again, he does that all the time." Phineas said.

_"AGH, SON OF A BITCH! GET AWAY YOU CRAZY DEVIL!"_

"Sounds like she found his sword, he should really hide that better." Phineas informed. There was another bam; we turned around to see Kaname standing in the doorway…K-Kaname?!

"K-K-Kaname..! Why are you awake?" I asked.

"Where is the noise?" Was her only answer, we all pointed down the hall, the boys were even terrified of the small girl. She turned in that direction and sped off, presumably to find out what woke her.

"Should we go after her?" Ferb asked, I nodded and we soon began our chase.

.

.

.

.

.

We soon arrived at the source of all the noise, a man with white hair was furiously dodging the attacks made by a woman with green hair; she was dressed in a bath robe while the man wore a red jacket adorned with many pockets and zippers.

"You ASS! This'll teach you to spy on me while I'm showering!' The girl shouted. She reared her hand back before firing a large mass of green energy. The man ducked, but the top of his head ended up getting singed.

"Son of a-Whoa!" He side-stepped to avoid the swing of a giant sword, "Hey, cool it you crazy broad!"

"I'll cool _something alright!"_

"Does that mean yes?"

"NO!" She swung the sword once more, which the man had stopped between his hands.

"Psst, Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"How long does this usually take?"

"If Dante brought his gun, it should be over soon."

"His wha-"

_*SHINK*_

We turned to see the girl, who had impaled the man with his own sword…That must be embarrassing.

"Son of a goddamn bitch, there, ya happy now? You got to stab Dante with his own sword." The...Man said?!

"How…How are you still alive!?" I shouted, they finally noticed us looking at them.

"Look kid, this happens on a daily basis, he'll be fine." The girl- Shego, said.

"Yeah, look, he's fine!" Phineas went over to the man and removed the sword from the man's chest.

"Ow, watch it kid, I don't want to have to go to your crazy lab for some sort of weird surgery that I'll end up regretting." Once the sword was fully released from Dante's stomach, Kaname walked up to him, in one swift motion she had kneed him in the groin. Dante gave a high pitched squeak before falling to the ground.

"Don't wake me. _EVER!_" Kaname said menacingly, all Dante could do was nod in pain as the small girl began walking back to the infirmary room, presumably to continue sleep.

"Oh, Kaname," She stopped, "these two want to exam you, could you wake Isabel too?" I asked. Kaname heaved a big sigh before consenting.

"Yeah, fine Ichi, I'll go wake her. You two," She jabbed a finger at Phineas and Ferb, who automatically snapped to attention, "come with me." The two followed her closely, not wanting to anger her further. Shego then walked up to me with a smile.

"I like her, she could have an amazing career in being evil you know?" I shuddered, an _evil Kaname?_ We'd be dead! I gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah, evil…"

"So kid, what's your name?"

"Oh, uhm…It's Ichiro Masaomi Ma'am."

"So you're Masaomi's kid. I'm **Shego**."

**-S.H.E.G.O-**

**(Right hand woman to the evil Dr. Drakken, Shego has had her share of fights in the past, now her main rival is The Virus)**

"It's nice to meet you, and your friend there. So you're the kid PB diagnosed with the **Virus Strand**?"

"H-How did you?"

"Naked Mole Rat." Out of the pocket in her robe came a pink rat with two large front teeth. It smiled largely before offering its name.

"**Rufus!**"

**-R.U.F.U.S-**

**(Best friend and kind of like a brother to his owner Ron, Rufus now aids Shego in her battles)**

I reached out and shook the small creature's paw, to which he shook vigorously. "Wait, you said I was Masaomi's kid…did you know my father?"

"And your mother," The Green haired mercenary replied, not skipping a beat. "We were good friends before The Virus took over the system." She explained.

"So, my father was…A HYPOCRITE?!" I can't believe that! After he spent all this time telling me not to hang out with the New Programs! If I ever find I swear I'll-wait… that's right… I don't even know if he's alive.

"D-do you know if he's alive?" Her face darkened, that's not a good sign…

"Can't say for sure kid, he could be, or not. I'm sorry." My face brightened suddenly.

"No, it's fine, he's alive. If I am, _he has to be!_ We'll find him, besides; I'm as tough as he is, so he's got to be alive!" My smile grew. Shego began laughing while I looked on puzzled.

"You know, you're just as much of a bright kid as he was. Sure kid, we'll find him." She said sincerely. "We should get to PB's lab, you never know with that girl." I nodded and the two of us set off, leaving a still pained Dante on the ground.

"The world is so cruel…" He croaked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely people! Rushed is rushed, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter four: Training Announced!**

_(Minutes later. Science Department.)_

"Wow, this is incredible! It's almost unreal!" The voice of PB exclaimed. Shego and I had just arrived to see her fully immersed in her work.

"What is it?" I asked. Kaname, as usual, had a bored look on her face while Isabel looked on worriedly.

"According to these readings, all three of you have been infected with strands from The Virus, but, these two are clocking in at 30%, while you seem to clock in at 60%."

"Is that bad?"

"No," Phineas spoke up, "it's actually very good, and it means you'll have more access to its powers than the others will."

"Powers?" Isabel asked confused.

"Yeah, powers. Each of you has been given a set amount of abilities thanks to the Virus Strand. Here, I'll show you." Phineas then went over to a monitor and pressed the large red button. "**Sora, can you come to the Science Department, bring **Odd** and **Yumi** too."**

"**On my way!" **A bright voice replied.

"Wait, Sora's alive? Are the others alive too?" I asked. My voice filled with excitement and worry.

"If by others, you mean the friends you hung out with before the Virus Siege then yes, yes they are." Ferb said. I had almost forgotten he was here. My face broke out into the largest grin in probably the entire system.

"YEEEAAH! That's awesome!"

"Whoopdee-doo Ichi, it's not like your other friends are alive too." Kaname commented. Isabel began telling her that I was just excited that more of my friends were still living while she began scoffing at the thought. "You know he only misses them." She said.

"That's not true, I'm glad you guys are alive, I really am, and I'm also glad that more of my friends are alive as well. Can't I be happy for both?"

"Yeah, whatever." The doors then burst open to reveal a boy with brown spikey hair and brilliant blue eyes; he wore a small black jacket over a black jumpsuit, the shorts were very baggy and had two large red pockets fastened on by yellow straps. His shoes were black but turned yellow closer to the ankle. The most notable thing was the shining silver crown necklace that hung from around a chain on his neck. He was followed by a pale boy decked out in different shades of purple, noted by the alternating shades of purple on his pant legs. His hair was blonde and spiked to a single point save for the purple diamond in the center. Next to him was a girl dressed in all black, her hair was jet black and hung just above her shoulders, she wore a black sweater that was opened at the bottom to reveal a black tank-top, and her pants were also black, with the ends stuffed into pitch black combat boots.

**-S.O.R.A-**

**(Originally from Destiny Island, he began traversing many worlds in order to protect them from Darkness and the Heartless (Who have also resurfaced), now he aids the Resistance in defeating The Virus)**

**-O.D.D. D.E.L.L.A. R.O.B.B.I.A-**

**(Once a student at Kadic Academy, he sought refuge with the resistance along with his friend Yumi, who he now defends with all of his might. It's been said that he hides some secret ability, but that hasn't been seen yet.)**

**-Y.U.M.I. I.S.H.I.Y.A.M.I-**

**(Once a student at Kadic Academy, she followed her friend Odd when he had suggested going to the resistance, her other friends locations are unknown, though she hopes that they are alive and well. Along with Odd, she also seems to hide some special ability that hasn't been revealed yet.)**

"What do you need?" Sora asked, folding his hands behind his head in his signature pose.

"Summon your keyblade for me really quick." Phineas asked, he obliged and in a flash of white light came a giant silver key with a golden guard and keychain of a mouses head. "Now Ichiro, summon _your_ keyblade."

"What?! I don't even have one, much less know how to _summon _one, how do you expect me to summon something I don't have?" I asked, seriously, this kid was off his rocker.

"Just look at it for a bit, you'll learn." Princess Bubblegum answered, so I did. I stared at that thing for a good four minutes before something started to click in me.

"**PROTOCOL: SUMMON. ANALYZING….COMPLETE. DATA RECOMPILING…"** I…Said? I held out my hand and in a flash of blackish white light came…My keyblade?! It looked almost exactly like Sora's, in shape that is. Color wise the actual blade was black, as well as the guard and keychain, the outlining was the same red circuitry that outlined me. "This. Is. So. AWESOME!" I gave it a few test swings and found that I was actually very good at wielding it.

"You have the ability to summon or use any form that anyone has just by staring at it. You also gain the way they fight as well, so if you ever come across someone who fights in hand-to-hand, you won't be without a way to defend yourself." Ferb explained, I nodded as I continued to swing it around, Sora looked on in disbelief.

"So, you have my fighting style now right? We should spar one day!"

"Why not right now? We have time right?" I asked. Phineas shook his head.

"No, we need to go over what your friends can do. Now, Yumi, can you activate your form?"

"H-how did you-"

"We've known for a long time. And about Odd too." Phineas said smiling, the girl he called Yumi stared at him; she gave him a hesitant nod before stepping back.

"**Lyokolize!**" She tapped on the necklace she had uncovered and was bathed in white light. When the light dissipated, Yumi had changed her appearance to resemble that of a geisha.

"Now, Kaname, touch her."

"Whatever." She walked towards Yumi in her geisha form and lightly tapped her shoulder; there was a flash of brilliant pink light that revealed Kaname holding two metal tipped folding fans.

"Kaname, you are a **Weapons Meister**, meaning you can copy and recreate any persons weapon, this, however, does not grant you their fighting style or whatever offset abilities they have. You will only gain the weapon." Phineas explained. Kaname studied the two fans in her hands before asking, "How do I get rid of them?"

"Just drop them." Ferb said simply, and so she did, each fan fell into a portal comprised of numbers. Kaname then ran over to Sora and slugged him in the arm, another flash of pink light revealed Kaname holding a copy of Soras keyblade.

"This I could get used to." She said pridefully, dropping the keyblade into another portal of numbers. Sora rubbed the arm that the small girl had punched.

"Yeah, don't get too used to it, I'm not gonna just let you slug me in the arm every time you want to use my keyblade." He said, Kaname replied by sticking her tongue out at him. Phineas sighed before turning to Isabel.

"Now, I want you to look at Odd, really concentrate too. She nodded and stood in front of Odd, staring deep into his eyes before muttering a single word.

"**Lyokolize…"** She was then bathed in purple light that soon faded to reveal Isabel dressed to resemble a large purple cat, complete with ears, a tail, and claws. "What? This is…Weird. I look like a giant cat!"

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Odd said. Phineas turned to him before answering.

"She stole your form, go on, and try activating it."

"Ok I will! **Lyokolize!**" He stood there, waiting for the transformation to begin, but nothing happened. "What? C'mon, Lyokolize!" Still nothing.

"Odd-"

"**Lyokolize!**" Nothing again. "Come on, **Lyokolize Lyokolize LYOKOLIZE!**" And still nothing, "What's going on?!" He hollered. Phineas chuckled before answering.

"It's simple really, Isabel here is a **Mimic**, meaning she can steal and use any form someone has, it's good for someone who has multiple forms like Sora or Megaman, but not good for someone who only has one form, i.e. you Odd." Isabel then returned to normal in a flash of purple light and Odd found that he had transformed into a giant purple cat.

"And I guess it switches on if I call it when she's using it?" He asked.

"That's correct my giant purple cat friend." PB answered with a smile.

"Now, we have to train you three on how to properly use your powers, Ichiro you have it easier since you copy almost everything about the person, Kaname, yours is going to be harder because you need physical contact with someone, the boys and I are working on something that will eliminate that aspect of your powers, and Isabel, you'll have a slightly easier time than Kaname because you only have to look at a person, but we aren't entirely sure if you have to BE in their line of sight." PB explained. We all nodded, this sounded like it was going to be fun! "So, Ichiro, I want you to find **Ben** and go with Sora, we want to see if you can copy more than one form. Once he finishes, Isabel, I want you to go with Ben and find **Goku**; he'll be able to train you in hand-to-hand combat better than most of us. And Kaname, you'll stay here with us and **Dexter**, once he gets here that is, and we'll begin working on that device."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ok."

"Yeah, whatever…" She smiled and set us off, well, Isabel and I, Kaname she had in a vice-like grip to prevent her from sneaking off after she had expressed her dislike of not wanting to stay and watch people "Fiddle with scraps of metal." So Princess Bubblegum had introduced her to her other side: the one that has recently taken on wrestling, and was now holding her with her arms pinned behind her. We closed the pristine white door and began following Sora, who was humming tunelessly.

"So Sora, what happened?"

"Huh? Oh…you mean **The Siege…"**

**~End Chapter 4~**

* * *

**A/N: For those of you wondering, I'm not dead. I've had a pretty hectic couple months and it's been getting pretty hard to get back into the swing of things. HOWEVER, I have begun writing this again, I'm thinking by the end of this week I SHOULD(Don't qoute me on it) have something for you guys that still read this. So, until then, here's a somewhat revised version of the story!**

**-CAXE**


End file.
